User talk:Sonicspine31
Barkjon 14:33, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hello!I can't wait for the Sports Party,either.I LOVE SPORTS!I feel you,dude.I'm not a member either.TARTAR SAUCE!BARNACLES!FLIPPIN FLOTSAM!Oops,I got carried away.I like SPONGEBOB!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] 16:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I Can't wait! The free items should be Red Face Paint, Blue Face Paint, Hockey Stick, and many things :) I CANT GET ON FROZEN RIGHT NOW FISH PASTE!!!! I CAN'T GET ON FROzEN!!!! FISH PASTE!!!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 21:11, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Try go to another Server where Rockhopper is --Sonicspine31 Puffle behind the fridge Hah, so there is, good eye! Anyway, that's kind of one of my old igloos. I'll upload a new one. Mrperson 03:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Where on Half Pipe? Where on half pipe????--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 00:32, 21 August 2008 (UTC) At the Town on the Half Pipe server above Husky--Sonicspine31 I'm there!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 00:36, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Where are you? --Sonicspine31 blue penguin!!!!!!!!!!! I'm IN TOWN!!!! Where did you go now? I Didn't see you --Sonicspine31 I'm in town where r u????? I am in Half Pipe!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 00:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Bluscat looked like: He was an orange penguin, had wreath pin, wearing reindeer antlers, christmas scarf, bell, and that was about it. :( He got banned forever in April, the 13th. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 21:45, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Why did he got banned for?--Sonicspine31 My friend, NCR1997, he went on my account, in my house, and swore on it. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 21:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I Have Old penguin too, Called Sonicspine30 which i created in around December 2007, Well then quitted late February then came back in late April but then i forgot the Email and Password for my Old Penguin, Then i decided to make new account --Sonicspine31 Siggy I've just noticed taht your's doesn't seem to be working properly... in the prefernces, tick raw signature and it should work. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:06, 31 August 2008 (UTC) It didn't work --Sonicspine31 Fire On CP Okay. What do you mean? To open the link to the (fake) newspaper report about the fire, just click on the 'external link'. If you meant: what program did I use to fake this picture? I used 'Desktop Destroyer' (Destroy Your Desktop). If I have not answered your question, then please talk to me on my user page! I created the main picture on Paint if that is what you are wondering. Pingu Penguin 14:56, 31 August 2008 (UTC) HEY HEY Sonicspine!!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:31, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I am a rollback now. =) What's up?--Sonicspine31 => 21:40, 10 September 2008 (UTC) not much. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC) you? Let me create you a new signature. Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! If you like it reply on my user page. Go to edit, copy and paste. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:51, 10 September 2008 (UTC) USE RAW SIGNATURE TOO!!! Cool!--Sonicspine31 => 12:00, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Which POLL? Which poll was it? Will you vote for me on Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship???? Sure--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 00:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Yes The picture is fake. It's just a reconstruction of what I think it would have looked like. Hello Sonicspine. -- 22:10, 17 October 2008 (UTC) the IP address of Sk8rbluscat. Wanna meet on Club Penguin? I will be on Half Pipe at the IceBerg! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 22:17, 17 October 2008 (UTC) No thanks, I'm busy. Maybe later?--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 23:18, 17 October 2008 (UTC) YOu are welcome! By th way, I figured out what was wrong with your blue signature back then. You have to make it a direct to your page, like this: all that stuff in there--[[User:sockpuppets411|Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:47, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Just a random thingy. Ok, I just noticed this... whenever I see you're signature, or anything with the word "Sonic" in it, The Sonic Boom theme plays I don't know why. It'sjust so CATCHY! SONIC BOOM SONIC BOOOM SONIC BOOOOMMMMMM SOMEthin''something... [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Kthnxbai. 04:29, 3 November 2008 (UTC) The Awesomeness award! Hey Sonicspine31, Heres your awesomeness award! --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 14:37, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 17:24, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Sonicspine. I just moved the Ideas page to a whole new miniwiki. Could you come to the wiki and help me out there? Thanks. I'm just asking because you contributed a lot to the page. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 14:57, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Sure. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 17:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:25, 11 January 2009 (UTC)